Draco's Death
by Wulfenlein
Summary: What if Voldemort had killed Draco instead of Snape? Draco's dying words are his deepest secrets. Short Drarry fic. Rates and Reviews are appreciated!


(A/N: This was just a short fic I wanted to write after a short discussion on the phone last night with my girlfriend. "Who would you rather have die, Snape or Draco?" and then it lead to this idea. So I wanted to write it! It's just some simple angst/fluff. R&R please. )

* * *

><p>The room was dim, a very dark tone to it, but it fit the situation. The sound of panting and faint chocking filled the air, as well as hesitant footsteps.<p>

Harry approached the pale boy slumped against the wall, arms sprawled and bent oddly. Blood was slowly spilling from his neck and onto his dark shirt. His mouth seemed to hang open as he struggled to breath.

Harry's eyes went wide as he approached him, kneeling down and putting his hand over the wound, feeling blood seep through his fingers. The boy looked to Harry when touched, though had long heard him come into the room.

"P-Potter…" He whispered, taking in a sharp breath.

"…Malfoy…"

"D-…Draco…" Draco corrected, his expression was that of pain and pure fear, for he knew he was going to die. Voldemort had done this. He had slit Draco's throat, stolen the wand in his possession, and let Nagini finish him off, brutally. Harry had seen it all right before his eyes, and now he felt…guilty. As if he could have saved Draco.

Harry looked all around Draco's body as if he'd find a way to make him better, to heal his wounds. Even if this boy made his life a living hell on several occasions, nobody deserved to die this way. Draco didn't even look like himself, he looked…scared and helpless.

"…P-P…Potter…"

Harry's green eyes met the grey ones that had not yet torn themselves away from his face.

"…k…kill him…" Another sharp inhale, this time followed by a wince and quiet whimper. "…kill him." His eyes fluttered for a moment and he looked as if he were sobbing but no sound came out. Draco's face was contorted into an expression of despair and agony.

Harry tried to find the right words to say, it was just so odd . He felt such deep sadness inside, never wanting to see this happen to anybody, even Draco.

"…Potter…" Draco's voice was breaking and tears were forming in his eyes, the pain swelling inside of him and his heartbeats were growing shallow. Harry was already looking at Draco, listening to every word and every sound coming from him.

"…I-I'm scared…I'm s-s-so scared…-I don't…want…to die." He whimpered through an audible sob. He took in another quick gasp of air, chest heaving dramatically. "…it…hurts…P-Potter…" His one hand reached up and clutched Harry's jacket, accidentally pulling him closer.

"…I…" Harry was still speechless, having no idea what to say to him. He put his hand over Draco's, holding it tightly and squeezing it.

Draco now looked tired, head swaying a little. He smiled, tears glistening on his cheeks.

"…heh…y'know…I-I…never really…did…treat you r-…right…" He swallowed, struggling again. "…s-sorry…" He struggled to force out a pitiful laugh. "…y-you…deserved…better than that…I ne…never told you…-" He swallowed hard and used all of his strength to pull a weak smile, lip quivering.

He opened his mouth to speak and finish his sentence but felt a surge of pain rush through him so suddenly that he could do nothing but let out a deafening cry, hunching over and bracing himself against Harry who he was still holding onto so desperately. He was shaking dramatically now. Harry held him instinctively.

"….I-" Draco took in his last deep breath. "…I-I-…love you…,P-P…Pott…Potter…"

Harry's heart skipped, he pulled back just to look into those dulling grey eyes that were laced with tears.

"Harry…" He corrected him finally.

Draco's lip twitched upwards to his last smile, a silent laugh in response.

Harry watched as the light escaped Draco's eyes, and his body fall limp in his arms. His suffering finally ended, and Draco may have just died happy, for the last thing he eversaw were the eyes of the man he had always loved staring back at him.


End file.
